


Arrows of Desire

by inamac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bows & Arrows, Love Potion/Spell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamac/pseuds/inamac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Slytherins Prepare for Valentine's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrows of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I missed out on the Severus Sighs anti-Valentine challenge in 2014 so wrote this drabble in something of a hurry. A bit of suggestive fluff.

**Arrows of Desire**

"I always get them mixed up, you know."

"Hmm?" Snape stirred another phial of liquid into the steaming cauldron.

"Saints Valentine and Sebastian. I think it's the association with arrows. And Love." Only Lucius could give the word its full capital letter.

"The arrows were from Eros," Snape said. "The Arrows of Desire." He was perfectly capable of enunciating his own capitals, when it suited him.

"Well, I thought you'd appreciate them." Lucius presented him with the boxed set of silver darts.

Snape smiled as he plucked one from the velvet and twirled the point through the finished love potion.


End file.
